


71. I’ve got you.

by KittenKin



Series: Drabble Prompt Fills [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, so very vague, vague descriptions of sex, you can't even tell what they're doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKin/pseuds/KittenKin
Summary: Those are the three little words Sherlock cherishes the most from John’s lips.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Drabble Prompt Fills [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605655
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	71. I’ve got you.

Those are the three little words Sherlock cherishes the most from John’s lips. “Will you, Sherlock?” certainly has its place in his Mind Palace and he can even appreciate “I love you” as long as it’s delivered via John’s voice instead of on paper or electronics. But “I’ve got you” has served the both of them very well indeed in so many different ways. If nothing else, Sherlock admires the phrase for its flexibility.

It’s a simple, almost everyday set of words. John mutters it as he grabs drunkenly at Sherlock’s elbow to steady him, grinds it out from between clenched teeth as he drags Sherlock up and over slick-slippery rocks or rooftop ledges, and murmurs it while soothing away feverish dreams. And Sherlock’s favorite of favorites; he gasps it out every time Sherlock falls apart in his arms.

Sex _does_ alarm Sherlock. Not fucking; _that_ he can do with aplomb and a pinch of cocaine. But sex, sex with _John_ ; that’s the best sort of terrifying and the worst sort of exhilaration. It’s a loss of control that he can’t control. It’s giving up his body and the temporarily shattered fragments of his mind to another person. It’s surrender.

Sherlock is graceless in bed, though John seems to think otherwise. He’s awkward and tetchy, wanting but acting unwilling, and embarrassingly prone to making ridiculous noises at full volume while his limbs flail about. John - beautiful, perfect, usually so very British John - shows the side of him that made him a doctor and a captain, and unashamedly calls him beautiful and gorgeous and responsive. Sometimes the mood is playful, and John calls him cheeky and greedy and git. But however the night - or morning or afternoon or quickie between cases - goes, he always says,

“I’ve got you.”

Their first time, over before Sherlock grasps that it’s starting, leaves him breathless and wild-eyed and sliding bonelessly down the wall. _“I’ve got you.”_ The second time, just after their first time, Sherlock’s no less startled and knocked even further back by the intimacy of bared skin and shared breaths and the way John locks eyes with him, holds him, grounds him. _“Let go, it’s all right; I’ve got you.”_ The third time, the morning after their second time, is slow and sweet after Sherlock shivers awake and whimpers at the nightmares that cling to him. _“Shh love, you’re safe, we’re both safe, I’ve got you.”_

Sherlock is certain John isn’t even aware of how often he says it now. It’s not a habit; it’s just that it’s what Sherlock needs. John knows it somehow, sees and observes it, and answers the call.


End file.
